Hearts Allegiance
by Ashen Ravenwing
Summary: Gojyo and Kougaiji have never really cared much for each other, even seeming to hate being near eachother. But could their similar pasts and heartaches be the link that brings them together as trusted allies? And If so, how long can it last?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hearts Allegiance_**

By: Ashen Ravenwing and Sinful Blessing**__**

Kougaiji sighed, walking through the small village. He had to escape that insufferable 'stepmother' of his for a bit... and the creepy doctor kept making comments to him that were so vague yet suggestive that it gave him the chills... and what the fuck was with the damned bunny anyway! He frowned, eyes scanning the town. Many of the villagers stayed out of his way, a few mothers shooing their children inside. He growled a bit at that. Like he'd bother with petty humans when he had bigger fish to fry... The Sanzo party for one... By the goddess they annoyed him... Especially that bitchy monk and aggravating kappa… at least the monkey was a good fight... and the brunette could be reasonable... but those other two... ugggh...

Gojyo slowly walked down a dusty dirt road by himself. Earlier that day, he and Sanzo got into a huge fight and the kappa decided he wanted to head to the towns only pub to blow off some steam and have a drink or two. The bar had been just as dull as the rest of the town. There may have been a few girls with pretty faces, but it wasn't worth it. He really didn't feel up to that today.

He glanced up from staring at his dirt covered boots and smirked. Kougaiji was just ahead of him...and he appeared to be as pissy as always. The redhead grinned and kicked a rock towards the other redhead's feet.

"Hey! Pretty boy!"

The crimson-haired demon prince turned, blinking a bit in surprise at the voice that called out behind him. His jaw dropped slightly and his ears noticeably perked at the sight of the kappa. He knit his brows, not understanding how he hadn't felt his presence. Was he getting that used to running into the whore-ish water sprite?

Kou growled softly, turning to face him, fists balled. He really wasn't in a mood to fight… but he wouldn't back down on one either...

"Don't address me so casually you pathetic half breed... I'm no one's 'pretty boy'... Least of all yours..."

"I never said you were MY pretty boy. I just said you were one."

Gojyo replied irritably. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And who's pathetic?"

Kougaiji paused, tilting his head to the side a bit. He snarled, and crossed his arms casually across his chest.

"And just what are you implying by saying that kappa?"

"What do you think I'm implying? Use that brain of yours Kogaji and think...reeeeeeal hard."

Gojyo said with a grin, as he pulled out a bent cancer stick and lit it with the lighter he had stolen from the monk earlier.

The crimson prince hissed in impatience.

"You are so damn annoying! How ANYONE could stand traveling with you, I have NO idea... That damned blonde is no better, and the midget has the mind of a toddler... I almost feel sorry for that healer of yours... having to baby-sit all of you... I could offer him a better deal... I know how strong a demon he is when he allows himself to let go... I'm sure I could 'work' him to his fullest potential..."

Kougaiji smirked softly, lifting a considering hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Hakkai would never work with you, you idiot. And look who's talking! Who could possibly travel with you? With you always snapping at everyone and trying to be a badass when you can't win! You're like a woman on the rag!"

Gojyo shot back angrily.

Kougaiji stared at him, stunned. He didn't have a comeback to such a graphic insult. He actually blushed and looked down, letting his hand slip to the back of his neck and rub the base with slight embarrassment.

"Well... Tact is certainly not an issue with you I see..."

"No. Never really has been. But it was the truth. Ah...I see...you're embarrassed because I used a "naughty" word, aren't you Kougaiji?"

"Tsh... Hardly... It's just how much your limited vocabulary and foul mouth astonishes me sometimes... And you're supposed to be a 'Savior of Gaia' ... Pfft... More like an orphaned street punk looking for his 15 minutes of fame... Tho... I doubt you even last that long on a regular basis anyway..."

The demon smirked mockingly at the kappa and turned to walk away.

"Besides... I have more important issues to tend to then having an insult war with you Gojyo..."

The half-demons' mouth dropped in surprise at that and he frowned. After a moment of thought he called back.

"You can call me a hopeless street punk if you like...but at least I'm not obsessed with certain things..."

Kou paused, tensing as he looked over his shoulder.

"You better not be saying what I think you are..."

"And if I am? You gonna try and fight me? Because I'm under the impression you lose the most."

Gojyo straightened his back and folded his arms over his chest.

The pure-blood looked back at the kappa, glaring at him with spite.

"Leave my mother out of this... Or should I bring up YOURS too?"

Gojyo growled and lunged forwards, tackling the demon to the ground and slamming his fist into his nose.

Kougaiji cried out at the sudden attack, not having been ready for such a sudden surge of speed from the fusia-haired water sprite. He lifted his arms to block his face, shooting his hand up to grip Gojyo's throat in a strangle hold. He hooked his legs up under him and spring-kicked the kappa over his head, quickly rolling to the side and onto his feet again. Kou wiped the blood from his nose, growling deeply.

"Son-of-a-bitch! That was cheap!"

"You deserved it you prick!"

Gojyo shouted, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You started it! Don't talk about my mother you filth!"

Kougaiji snarled, truly miffed about his mother being mentioned... It was a tender subject... But he knew it was for Gojyo too... An equal weapon they had against each other... The prince stood up full height and licked at his lip, some of the blood having dripped on them.

Gojyo got up and glared at the redhead.

"I'll say whatever I want. But I didn't push the boundary of what I said and did not know. You did. You know nothing about me and my mother."

Kou sighed.

"I know more then you know I do... I work with your brother... remember? It's not like he doesn't talk about it... about you..."

The pure-blood brushed himself off, slipping out of battle mode as quickly as he'd been pushed into it. He had no desire to fight the playboy... not right now...

"He has no business telling you about me. I bet he lied anyways."

Gojyo glanced down with pained eyes. He knew that wasn't true...If his brother said anything...it was most likely the truth.

Kougaiji watched him for a silent moment, glancing around as he noticed they'd drawn a crowd. He didn't like spectators... The crimson-haired youkai shook his head and turned.

"Oy, it's not like you should let it get to you man... I mean hell... Who am I to talk, right? I'm just a wanna-be badass after all..."

He smirked ruefully and shrugged, walking down the path he'd started on earlier.

Gojyo shook his head and started to walk away himself.

The Next Day…

Gojyo took a large gulp of his not so great tasting beer and frowned. He had once again found himself at the pub, not wanting to be in the company of the bitchy priest or that annoying monkey. Even Hakkai was getting on his nerves. Maybe he was just pissed off about his run-in with Kogaji the day before...pissed about the fact that he knew more than he should.

Kougaiji walked in and sat down in the seat beside him, resting his arms on the counter.

"I might not have been able to feel you yesterday... But the depressing aura you're giving off today could make livestock wanna cry 5 miles away Gojyo..."

"What are you doing here?"

Gojyo asked bitterly, taking another drink of his beer.

"Same thing you and your friends are... Looking for a sutra..."

"You don't seem to be much of a bar person Kougaiji."

The kappa answered quietly, not really in the mood to deal with the red head today.

Kougaiji shrugged softly.

"I don't seem to be the type of person you'd expect to find in many of the places I've been..."

"Whatever...could you just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood."

Kou glanced over with a steady gaze.

"And just what 'mood' would that be that you're not in? I'm just talking..."

"I really don't wanna hear your stupid voice right now. So don't make me MAKE you get out!"

Gojyo snapped, a bit surprised at his sudden outburst. He wasn't usually this bad, even if he was in a terrible mood.

Kougaiji blinked and leaned up, frowning slightly, and also a little ticked off that the kappa had yelled at him. He let out a frustrated sigh and pushed away from the counter.

"Fine... "

"Wait..."

Gojyo said, staring down at his cigarette that was lit in the ashtray.

"Even if we are enemies...it's not really fair for me to snap at you for no reason...let me buy you a drink Kou."

The demon prince paused and stared down at him.

"Only your brother has ever called me that before..."

"You're not going to take offense if I call you that...are you? It's just easier to shorten names sometimes."

Kougaiji smiled and sat back down, leaning his head on one hand, and looking at the kappa.

"Does that mean I can call you Jo?"

"Uh...my name isn't as long as yours. So you don't have to shorten it. And Jo just sounds stupid."

Gojyo said with a smile, taking a drag of his cancer stick.

Kougaiji laughed; a surprisingly lighthearted sound.

"For once I think we agree on something..."

The red haired half demon chuckled.

"So...order something...it's on me."

The prince flagged down the bartender and ordered a glass of rum.

"Thanks for the drink..."

"Nah...there's nothing like good company to drown your sorrow, right?"

Gojyo tipped his glass back and drained the rest of the bitter drink. He waved down the bartender and ordered another.

Kougaiji blinked and stared at the kappa for his 'good company' remark. How was it possible that they could suddenly set all their differences aside and sit here together, having a drink and more so then tolerating each others presence, but actually liking it...? He knit his brows and looked down at his drink, swirling it in the glass thoughtfully before slamming back the burning liquid.

Gojyo glanced over at the demon.

"What're you thinking about? You look...confused…"

Kou let out a breathy laugh, not sure how to respond.

"Dunno... Never really expected to be having a drink with you..."

"Yeh...me neither really... Especially after yesterday."

Gojyo mumbled, the last part coming out a bit bitter.

Kou flinched at the thought and looked down.

The kappa frowned and glanced away, feeling anger bubble inside of him. He wasn't totally mad at Kougaiji for SAYING it; although neither of them should have brought up such tender subjects. He was angrier with his brother. The redhead really thought that he would have had a little more respect than that.

"Gojyo... About yesterday... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have used that as a counter attack... It was, well, kind of childish..."

Gojyo glanced up and shook his head.

"No...I was the one who brought up your mother first...I deserved it."

The smaller redhead smiled weakly.

"I had no right to say it tho... I mean... Your mother can't come back... That alone makes me saying it all the worse... Tho with the way things are going... I doubt I'll ever …be able to save… my own..."

Kougaiji cut off, burying his face in his hands with utter despair.

"Why not...?"

Gojyo asked, lifting a hand to pat his back. He felt bad for even bringing up the other redheads mother the day before now...the pure blood seemed to be as depressed about it as he was.

"... That bitch has her under a spell... She sleeps as dead as stone... If I can't get the sutras, she'll never release her... and the spell is too advanced for me to break. I've tried... everything..."

Gojyo didn't know what to say.

"I...uh...I'm sorry man."

He mumbled, taking a drink of his beer again. He glanced away and frowned.

Kougaiji looked up, quickly wiping away the water from his eyes and staring into space ahead of him.

"I have nothing against you Gojyo... or the Sanzo party... And I could care less about your journey... I enjoyed Gaia far more when there was peace... I do this all... for her... The wench has turned me into her lapdog..."

He tensed, gritting his teeth and balling his fists.

"I'm a prince damnit... And she is nothing but trash..."

"Why don't you just kill the damn broad then?"

The half demon suggested, trying to make the other man feel a bit better. He patted the demons arm, a bit alarmed that he was letting out these emotions to Gojyo of all people.

Kougaiji jolted a bit at the touch and looked down at the kappa's hand, not expecting the comfort, but not wanting to push it away either.

"With her death... My mother will die too... I need her to lift the curse before I slit her throat..."

"Man...That fucking sucks...any way I can help...?"

Gojyo asked, as he pulled his hand away when Kou tensed.

Kougaiji frowned a bit when the other man stopped. He actually liked the comfort. He didn't get it often... Sure there was Lyrin, Ya'O Ne, and Dokukakugi... but they were his subjects... Sworn to protect and care for him... To be comforted by this man... his 'enemy'... It was a nice change... Kou shook his head with a soft smile.

"Except for giving me the sutras... I'm afraid not... Thank you tho... Gojyo..."

He said the kappa's name with tenderness this time.

Gojyo frowned, now thinking about his group of "friends". Yeah sure, Hakkai WAS his friend...and the monkey wasn't so bad...but Sanzo?

"I...I could help you in another way..."

Kougaiji blinked, turning to look at him and knitting his brows.

"How?"

"Set that bastard monk up..."

Gojyo whispered almost inaudibly.

Kou gave the kappa the look a child would have if just told a huge secret, his eyes wide in wonderment.

"Y-you'd do that?"

"He's never done anything for me anyways...and it seems that your reason for needing the sutras has more meaning...is more...emotional...or something. I don't know. I just don't like that stupid monk!"

Kougaiji could have seriously kissed the water sprite right then and there. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

Gojyo growled at the thought of Genjo Sanzo and took a drink of his beer. That stupid blonde made him boil on the inside.

"Yeah...I'll help you. Fuck him and his stupid journey."

Forgetting all sense of tact, Kougaiji threw his arms around Gojyo and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Gojyo..."

Gojyo's crimson eyes widened in surprise before he leaned into the tight hug.

"You're welcome Kougaiji..."

Later That Night…

Kougaiji paced in the small inn Gojyo had told him to wait at. It was raining hard outside and all the lights were off so as not to cause suspicion. The lightning threw large shadows across the walls and the prince fidgeted, praying to the Merciful Goddess that the kappa would come through for him. He needed those sutras... not for that bitch... or his father... for his mother... Just to save her... He groaned softly, the hours dragging on.

"Gojyo... where are you?"

The door to the room swung open and a very soaked Gojyo entered the room. He walked over to the small worn table and set the sutras down. The redhead then walked over to the bed and flung himself onto it tiredly.

The prince gasped, huddling over the table and checking each of them.

"G-Gojyo...They're all here... all of them... Thank you... gods... "

"Said I would get them Kou...I don't break promises..."

The half demon mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Kougaiji gently set the sutras down and walked over to the bed, looking down at the weary man.

"I owe you my mother's life Gojyo... I owe you everything now... How can I repay you? You've gone against your own people... I know you can't go back to them... not now... How could I make such a sacrifice up to you?"

"You don't have to..."

Gojyo said.

"Tho...you could give me a bunch of cigarettes..."

He joked.

Kougaiji blinked softly and sat down on the bed nodding.

"You got it... but I can't buy any till morning... anything else?"

He gently put his hand on Gojyo's arm.

Gojyo grunted.

"Yeah...go out and get me a good lay. I could use someone with a pretty face."

Kougaiji blushed and sat up straight, removing his hand and looking away.

"Oh... well... I mean... Hell, I know I'm not a woman... but you don't need to insult my face... Most find it rather attractive I'll have you know... "

"I never said you weren't pretty Kou!"

Gojyo said with a grin.

Kou flinched and turned to glare at him, bright red though Gojyo couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Don't call me 'pretty'! That's as bad as calling me fem!"

The prince lifted a hand to whap him lightly.

"Hn...But I don't lie...you have a very pretty face...and I suppose you could be fem...You did hit me in a very fem way just now..."

Gojyo laughed and sat up.

"GOJYO!"

Kou tackled him on the bed, sitting over him and pinning his arms.

"Take it back!"

"Take it back!"

Gojyo mocked through laughter, bucking up to get the other redhead off of him.

The prince gasped in surprise and had to release the water sprites arms just to push his hands against the headboard as a brace so he wouldn't tumble head over heels.

The water sprite grinned and bucked up again.

"You are SO fem Kougaiji..."

"S-stop that Gojyo!"

Kougaiji grit his teeth, his hands grasping the headboard tight so he wouldn't fall. He couldn't see that well and didn't want to hit anything by falling off the bed.

Gojyo placed his hands on Kougaiji's hips.

"What? The bucking or telling the truth?"

The crimson prince gasped again at the grip on his hips and leaned back, trying to balance himself out over the other man and look at his surroundings as if to avoid the kappa.

"B-both... jus ... quit..."

"Hn...why? Is it bothering you...?"

Gojyo asked, rocking up gently as if to hint at something.

Kou shivered despite himself, reaching his hands back to grip Gojyo's knees to hold himself up. His face was flushed the color of a rose and he lowered his head to hide it behind his long crimson bangs.

"I-in the... worst way.. Gojyo..."

His voice dipped slightly into a huskier tone, the constant friction pleasing him more then he cared to admit.

"Are you all...hot and bothered Kou?"

The kappa grinded up hard, groaning quietly at the friction against his own trapped arousal.

"Ah!"

Kougaiji jolted and instinctually rocked his own hips down against the half-breeds', craving the sweet pressure that had built up.

"Uhnn... Gojyo..."

His voice dripped with lust, his companions name melting into a groan of desire.

Gojyo rolled over, placing him on top of the other redhead. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kougaiji's in hunger, slowly grinding against the other mans hard-on.

The pure-blood tensed at the initial force of the kiss, not expecting such hunger. It took him a moment to adjust to the feel of the kappa's warm lush lips against his own. Gojyo smelled of tobacco, the rain... and musk. His scent filled Kou's nostrils and he arched up slightly, groaning against his partners soft mouth and inviting him in. Kougaiji never asked for affection, physical or emotional. He was a warrior and a prince... supposed to be 'above' the primal needs of a 'mortal' ... But by the gods... He wanted this...

Gojyo ran a hand down the demons thigh to caress his aching groin and slipped a warm tongue into Kougaiji's mouth, moaning softly at the sweet taste of rum from earlier that night.

Kou pressed his hips up into his partner's large hand, desperate for his touch... But it wasn't enough. His hard-on throbbed beneath the tight confines of his pants and Kogaji allowed a high-pitched whine of need to escape him as he thrust against Gojyo, trying to make his point as his mouth was too overtaken to form words. His clawed hands lifted, gripping the half-youkai's hips and digging in slightly.

Gojyo groaned and pulled his mouth away from Kougaiji's to fumble with the other redheads pants. As he was busy with the lower half, Kou sat up and pushed his jacket off the back of his shoulders. Throwing it to the side, he eagerly helped Gojyo strip off his vest and tank top, adding them to the growing pile on the floor. Both growled in annoyance at their boots and nearly ripped them off so that the rest of their clothing could be removed freely. After Gojyo had stripped the man beneath him of his pants, he unbuttoned his own and wiggled out of them, grateful that they slid off with ease.

Kougaiji made a sudden decision to take control for a while, his dominate side taking over, and he leaned up fast enough to push the kappa backwards. The prince didn't waste time before descending on his partner's thick shaft, swallowing him to the hilt with a possessive growl.

Gojyo choked out a groan and arched up at the unexpected contact.

"F-fuck! K-Kou..."

The demon sighed around his 'saviors' cock. He owed Gojyo the world right now, and planned to make it up to him in full. He trailed back up the kappa's shaft, scraping his fangs lightly and swirling his tongue around the tip, bathing him with hot moist breath.

The Kappa reached down to cup Kougaiji's cheek in his soft palm while he moaned quietly. He tilted his head back with a growl of desire and arched up slightly, thrusting his hips forward to urge the smaller demon on.

The redhead continued to tease his partner for a few moments before the ache between his legs throbbed again and made him groan with need. Leaning up and over the half-breed, Kou whispered in a voice of pure lust.

"Uhn... Gojyo... I want you..."

"G-gods...I want you too Kou..."

Gojyo whispered back between pants for air.

The demon prince slid up his partner's damp body, caressing over the curves of his abs as he positioned himself over his beautiful companion, opening himself up to the kappa. He leaned over, softly whispering in the same throaty voice.

"Let me start repaying you then... Please Gojyo... I can't offer you much more then myself... but I'm yours..."

Gojyo sat up and spit in his hand to rub it on his erection.

"A-Are you sure?"

He asked as he positioned himself at Kou's entrance.

Kougaiji gave his partner an almost tender smile, lifting his hands to caress both of Gojyo's cheeks before leaning in to kiss him deeply as his answer.

The half demon rocked up into Kougaiji's tight warmth and moaned as heat surrounded him. He pulled out slightly and hilted him self in completely, gripping the other redheads hips tight in pleasure.

The prince threw his head back, crying out in pained-pleasure. His hands slid to Gojyo's shoulders, gripping them tight as his whole body tensed against the intimate invasion. He shuddered against the unfamiliar stretch of flesh and muscle, his body tightening around his new lover.

"H-holy shit! ... G-Gojyo!"

"Sh-shit...d-don't tense up...you can trust me Kou..."

Gojyo hissed through clenched teeth as he slowly and gently thrust in and out of the youkai above him.

The crimson demon trembled and leaned over, clinging to Gojyo and burying his face against the kappa's shoulder.

"W-wait... please..."

Gojyo stopped and frowned.

"Do you want to quit Kougaiji? Because I will if you want to..."

"N-no! I.. I-m jus.. new to this... I-it hurts... Give me a sec..."

He looked at his lover, frowning a bit in embarrassment but doing his best to relax. He knew he could trust Gojyo, the redhead had proved himself in the sutras alone... It was all just a bit over whelming.

"S-sorry Gojyo... I'll... try harder... Jus... go slow first?"

Gojyo leaned up and cupped his cheek.

"As slow as you need Kou...I don't want to hurt you…"

He mumbled, kissing him softly.

Kougaiji shivered, letting tears slip down his cheek freely. He wrapped his own arms tight around his lovers shoulders, holding him close, needing this feeling of connection, both physical and emotional. He rocked his hips down, gasping softly at the bolt of pleasure that shot up his spine. He looked at Gojyo to show he was ready.

"...Thank you..."

The Kappa kissed the tears away as he pulled out a little bit and slowly rocked into him.

Kou felt himself tensing again as his lover pulled back and took a shuddering breath, knitting his brows and concentrating hard on keeping his muscles loose. He moaned loud as Gojyo rocked back in, finally able to feel the wave of pleasure wash over him as the half-breed hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Oh gods... Gojyo... r-right there..."

Gojyo flipped them so that he was positioned over the other redhead and rocked into him as gently as he could. He really had the urge to just fuck him senseless...he was so beautiful...but he couldn't do that to Kougaiji. He could hold back and be gentle for him...because he cared for the man beneath him...

Kougaiji groaned and arched against his strong lover, marveling at how much self control he was maintaining. Kou could feel how much his partner was holding back... it wasn't really fair to Gojyo... but the prince was so utterly grateful to him. There would be other times, he prayed, that they wouldn't have to start off slow at all. But for now... Kou needed the build up.

"Go-jyo... I-it's ok... Doesn't hurt as much now..."

Gojyo began to pick up pace slightly, still being careful about his now de-virginized lover and leaned down to nibble at Kou's earlobe right above the silver earring that hung there, letting out a soft moan of pleasure.

The smaller redhead shivered, closing his eyes against the teasing as a hot blush tinted his cheeks. He ran his clawed hands down his lovers chest, mapping all the curves of muscle and marveling at how they flexed and relaxed with each of Gojyo's thrusts. He didn't even realize that as soon as he'd stopped thinking about the pain, it had vanished. Kou arched, letting out a deep moan of his lovers name and grasping the kappa's hips as he felt a surge of sheer ecstasy.

"Gods! Harder Gojyo... please...Fuck me..."

The water sprite smiled warmly at him and thrust into his new found lover harder than before, panting deeply for breath as he started to thrust in faster and deeper.

Kou trembled, his breath coming out in short gasps and his brows knit as he felt liquid fire pooling in his groin. He felt like he was going to explode or burn alive from the inside out, which one first he couldn't imagine. His hands dropped to claw at the mattress as he wrapped his legs around Gojyo's waist and thrust himself back to impale his body deeper.

"F-fuck...Kou...I-I can't hold out much longer..."

Gojyo groaned, slamming into his lover hard and deep.

The prince gasped for breath, letting out a whimper of total pleasure.

"N-nor... am I... uhnnn...Go-jyo... ah!"

He lifted a hand to quickly stroke over his own straining cock, wanting to release the inner pressure that was almost unbearable.

Gojyo leaned over and covered one of Kou's nipples with a warm mouth and continued to pound into the man beneath him, being driven closer to the edge.

The added jolt of pleasure brought on from his lovers hot mouth was the final assault he could take and Kougaiji arched high into the teasing heat, crying out to the heavens themselves as his body tensed up like a time lock and his came hot and hard over his hand and stomach.

Gojyo gave a few final jerky thrusts before he came inside of Kougaiji with a loud moan. He laid down on top of the youkai and kissed his chest softly.

"I-I think that was the...the best sex I have ever had Kou..."

The young prince was shivering slightly, his eyes softly shut and his breath coming out in soft pants as his body recovered from its post-orgasmic high. As soon as he had regained a bit of his strength, Kou tenderly wrapped his arms over his lovers shoulders and held him close, tracing lazy patterns with his claws into Gojyo's broad back.

"I think that was... as close to heaven... as a demon like me... will ever come..."

Gojyo looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"I think I AM in heaven right now Kou..."

The smaller demon blushed and lifted one of his hands to push back his lover's long silky bangs.

"Will you stay with me Gojyo?"

"Of course I will Kou...as long as you stay with me..."

The crimson demon smiled tenderly and let out a soft chuckle, leaning his head back against the sweat soaked pillows.

"Hn… Well I sure as hell don't plan on going anywhere… Not when I can stay here in your arms Gojyo."

There was silence and Kougaiji knit his brows, leaning his head up to look at his lover only to see that he'd fallen into a deep peaceful sleep. Kou's smile deepened and he ran his fingers through the water sprite silky tresses.

"… I'd stay with you forever…Gojyo…"


	2. Chapter 2

Gojyo rolled over and grumbled as he awoke to a loud crash of thunder from outside. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned at first, then smiled at the sight of his lover.

The kappa leaned over to kiss his forehead before sitting up and reaching into his pants which were on the floor to pull out a cigarette. He lit it up and took a drag; crimson eyes still on the beautiful demon beside him.

Kougaiji sighed, lilac eyes peering out from under heavy lids as the sound of rain awoke him. He glanced at the soft light coming through the window, ears perked to the pattering sound. He smiled, loving to wake up to rain and glanced to his side, a soft blush on his cheeks as he gazed the length of his lover-

"... Gojyo... You did stay..."

Although having come down from last nights activities, his voice was still husky from a good sleep.

"Said I would Kou..."

Gojyo said, taking another long drag. He ran a hand through his lover's hair and smiled.

"Besides...you're mine now. I'm not about to lose you to some bimbo..."

"Some bimbo? ... Who'd you have in mind? "

"Hn...Maybe that Ya'O Ne...she seems to have eyes for you Kougaiji..."

Kougaiji smiled, lifting off his stomach and stretching his arms out in front of him into the mattress. He groaned softly and arched his head back.

"Mmm... Ya'O Ne is lovely... but I could never take her as a lover... She's too… fragile for me..."

"Heh. So you need someone who you can get a bit rough with without breaking them?"

The kappa asked with a grin.

The crimson prince smiled something devilish looking and shrugged a shoulder suggestively.

"Above all, I am a warrior... I can take more than you'd think..."

Gojyo grinned at that and took another drag.

"Ah...rough kind of person, eh?

Kou chuckled, lounging back out on his stomach, head resting on his hand.

"Sometimes... though compassion can be just as nice... and the test of a true leader... Strong, yet compassionate... no?"

"Yeh...I guess you're right. It's a nice change from having to sleep with someone all gentle and shit."

Gojyo mumbled, thinking of Hakkai. The healer could have his moments...but generally it was pretty gentle...and loving...

The crimson demon yawned and nodded absently, thinking of women he'd been with in the past. He liked being the strong one, being gentle with their frailer bodies... but... Last night had proven to him just how amazing letting go completely could really be... He smiled and rolled from the bed, walking to the window and peering out at the rain. A few cold droplets hit his bare flesh and he shivered with a sly smile of pleasure.

Gojyo got up himself and walked over to press against the other redhead from behind. He smiled and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Kougaiji blinked his jeweled eyes softly, turning his head a bit to look back at his lover. He smiled at the sweet caress and moved his hands back to gently rest them on the kappa's hips.

"Mmm...I could stay here forever in this room with you..."

The kappa whispered his ear, licking the shell afterwards.

The demon prince closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and emitting a soft groan. His fingers curled slightly, allowing his sharp nails to dig into Gojyo's flesh and make red marks. He leaned back against his 'would be rival' and whispered his name.

" ... Don't leave me..."

"No way in the fucked up hell we are in Kou..."

Gojyo replied, running a hand down the soft flesh of Kougaiji's side.

Kou trembled slightly, lifting one hand back to wrap behind the half breed's neck as the other one came to rest on top of his lovers wandering hand, trailing with him.

Gojyo smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Lets go back to bed..."

The prince chuckled and turned, looking into his companions crimson eyes that were so deep... like pools of blood that he could drown in. Kougaiji groaned softly and nodded.

Gojyo pulled his lover to the small bed with him and pushed him back gently.

The smaller redhead fell back with a smile, a soft tint on his cheeks as he rested on his elbows, looking up at the handsome water sprite.

"W-what were you planning to do to me?"

"Hm...I don't know yet...I could make you scream and beg me for more...go painfully slow..."

He mumbled, running his lips across the other redheads jaw line.

Kougaiji shivered and tilted his head back with a soft moan of submission, brows knit slightly as he stared hazily at the ceiling.

"D-do what you want... I don't care... I-I want it all..."

"Or maybe...I'll tease you a bit...then leave you hanging until you want to cry...would you like that Kou?"

The prince jolted, his head snapping back up as he stared at the taller male with wide eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Hm...I could...I'm pretty good at that..."

Gojyo mumbled, trailing his tongue down Kou's warm chest.

The crimson demon frowned a bit at the prospect and didn't much like it. He tilted his head to the side and sighed, lifting one clawed hand to trail through his lover's silky hair as he inched down.

"I don't ever want you to leave me Gojyo... Even if you are teasing..."

Gojyo looked up in surprise at how insecure the pure blood could be. He ran his tongue over the smaller mans left nipple and grinned.

"I wouldn't leave you leave you...I meant leave you hanging..."

A hiss of pleasure escaped the redhead and he knit his brows, trying to understand. He knew what Gojyo meant, but couldn't let go of a more deeply rooted fear of being given such a gift and then it being stripped from him... like everything else precious to him in his life... Kougaiji sighed and nodded, looking down a bit.

Gojyo slid back up Kougaiji's body and laid over him, stroking his cheek with his long fingers.

"I'm not going to leave you..."

Kougaiji looked up at him with searching lilac eyes, lifting a hand to counter stroke his lover's cheek. His fingers caressed the twin scars that marred the kappa's perfect face... scars that were so much almost a perfect reflection of his own birthmark... same side... same color... one less. Kou knit his brows and pressed his thumb nail down into Gojyo's cheek, slicing a thin third mark in under the other two. He blinked softly at his work and leaned up, licking away the blood.

"There... now we're the same..."

Gojyo winced at the feel of his skin parting and groaned in pained pleasure. He leaned down to kiss his beautiful lover with tenderness he didn't really know he could have with another man. Sure... Hakkai and he had slept together...but did he love him?

Kou groaned softly, this 'marking' of sorts making him feel more connected to Gojyo. This way it was their secret... The kappa would know every time he saw it... and so would the dark prince.

"Make love to me Kou...I need you..."

Gojyo mumbled, for once in his life blushing at his neediness.

The smaller redhead blinked softly in surprise, looking at his lover.

"You mean... uh..."

Gojyo nodded with a soft groan, planting kisses along the youkai's face.

"I need you Kou...only you..."

Kou blushed but nodded, his hands shifting down across his lovers body, grasping his hips and pulling him closer so that their arousals rubbed between them. He grit his teeth and groaned softly looking up at Gojyo as he positioned himself.

"Y-you sure?"

Gojyo smiled and winked at him.

"Yeh…"  
Kougaiji let out a nervous chuckle and nodded, reaching down to rub his pre more evenly over his cock before pulling his beautiful lover down onto him.

Gojyo moaned and rocked down hard, tilting his head back with a lustful growl.

Kou felt his breath catch in his chest, the tight heat encasing him halting all functions. He squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for air that didn't want to come.

"G-gods..."

Gojyo pulled up and slammed back down to meet Kougaiji's hips, running a hand down the youkai's muscular chest.

The prince cried out at the sudden friction and dug his nails into his lover's hips. It hurt like hell, but that made it so much more sinfully pleasurable. Kougaiji growled deep in his throat, counter thrusting up into the hot body above him.

Gojyo growled in return and raked his nails down the older mans chest.

"F-Fuck...Kou..."

Kougaiji shuddered at the slight rip of flesh as his lover clawed at him. He let out a low moan, craving more of it, the pleasure and the pain. Shifting out a bit, Kou slammed up hard, pulling down Gojyo over his heated shaft and hilting himself to the point that their pelvic bones grinded together.

"G-Gods!"

Gojyo cried out, arching his back and rolling his hips against Kougaiji's.

"Ahh! G-Gojyo!"

The young pureblood grit his teeth so hard his jaw started to throb. This wasn't like yesterday, soft and gentle... This was carnal... animalistic. They both needed it hard and rough, craved the intimate abuse... It was a good balance... being able to sedate both urges, the tender side, and the primal one... Kougaiji moaned between heavy pants.

"Uhhnn... c-can't hold... G-Gojyo..."

Gojyo moaned loud as he felt his release and came over his own muscular stomach.

Kou gasped, watching his lover orgasm. He was surprised by how amazing it was to witness. He didn't last much longer before hitting his own peak. He cried out and leaned up, pulling his lover close as he came buried deep inside him.

Gojyo smiled as he panted for breath and stroked the youkai's crimson hair beneath him.

Kou panted heavily and leaned his head back to look up into his lovers crimson eyes.

"I don't care what they say about half breeds Gojyo... I think your hair and eyes... are fucking gorgeous..."

Gojyo smiled at that.

"Thank you...You're pretty gorgeous yourself..."

The prince chuckled.

"Yeh… I know..."

"Ooh...a narcissistic side eh?"

He grinned playfully.

"Not really... I just took it to heart when you said it last night..."

"Ah...I see..."

Gojyo mumbled, leaning down to kiss him gently.

Kougaiji hooded his eyes, sighing into the kiss and gently wrapping his arms around the kappa's slim waist.

"Thank you Gojyo..."

"...For what?"

The kappa asked curiously.

The redhead looked intently into his beloved's deep eyes for a long quiet moment before a tender smile spread on his lips and he shook his head, leaning it against Gojyo's chest.

"For everything..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hakkai sighed, pacing outside under the shingles to hide from the rain as Sanzo and Goku checked inside for their missing 'friend'. Sanzo was pissed... and Hakkai couldn't blame him... Not only had Gojyo disappeared without warning, but he'd taken the sutras with him... Why? Gojyo had no need for them... so why? Had he betrayed them and switched sides? The brunette frowned in dismay at the thought, cradling Hakaru in his arms.

Sanzo opened the door and stepped outside, looking more pissed than he ever had.

"Hakkai...tell me if you know where he is...this isn't fucking funny anymore..."

Hakkai frowned, knitting his brows at the monk.

"Why would I keep that from you Sanzo? I'm worried about him... It's not like Gojyo to just run off... especially without telling me..."

"I don't know! How do I know that you aren't trying to keep him safe!"

Sanzo snapped angrily.

"You know me better then that Sanzo... Come on... He couldn't have gone too far in this weather..."

"Where do you think he could be Hakkai? We need to find him. And fast. Do you know what this could do? He took the fucking sutras."

"I know Sanzo..."

Hakkai frowned deeply, realizing all too well how bad the situation was…

Elsewhere…

Lyrin walked around Nii's lab, waiting impatiently for his return. She wanted to go out and do something, now to mention she was DAMN hungry.

"Nii...where is my brother!"

The carrot top whined.

The bizarre doctor walked into the lab, eyes absently scanning a medical file and his companion bunny looped over one arm. He smiled at the young princess and re-adjusted his glasses.

"I honestly couldn't say where the young prince has run to this time..."

He gave her a coy smile.

"Well I am HUNGRY!"

She shouted angrily, her stomach letting out a rumble, making it seem as though it was rehearsed.

Nii smiled again and reclined back in his lab chair, his over-sized coat slipping off over the arms as he lounged back.

"How about you take this then, hmm? Until big brother returns that is..."

He held a pale slender hand out to her, a round peach sitting in his palm.

"How do I know that you haven't poisoned it or something?"

Lyrin demanded.

"Now what good would it be if I poisoned you and upset your mother and that precious brother of yours...? Wouldn't want him to be mad... He'd hurt poor lil Nii..."

The doctor emphasized by making the bunny cover it's eyes in fear.

The princess shrugged lazily.

"I guess you're right..."

She said as she took a bite.

The dark haired scientist smiled in approval.

Lyrin devoured the peach quickly and growled.

"I'm still hungry Nii!"

The doc gave her a cheerful grin and waved his hand lazily in the direction of one of his many lab tables.

"There's more over there... be my guest pretty princess..."

"I don't want peaches! I want meat buns! And NOW!"

"Oh my... How hard it is to please you sometimes little one..."

Nii rested his head on his hand, smiling impishly at her.

"Take me out to dinner...pleeeeeeease?"

He stood with a shrug and tilted his head to the side.

"As you wish... Princess..."

Lyrin jumped up excitedly.

"Yay! Ohhh...can we hurry? I'm gonna DIE of hunger!"

Nii smiled and nodded, turning to walk out.

"Perhaps we'll find that morsel of a brother of yours as well..."

"Yeah...he's probably out brooding. As always..."

She mumbled.

The doctor grinned again, the bunny tucked securely on his arm.

"Perhaps..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hakkai had decided to make one more round of the village for the night. Sanzo and Goku were too tired and stressed out from looking all day in the rain, that Hakkai had made them stay inside so they wouldn't catch cold. He'd even made Hakaru stay indoors... The village was quiet and shut down... warm lights burning inside the windows and hardly anyone outside... 'Expect me of course... baka...' Hakkai thought to himself. Reaching the end of the town he sighed, still having no sign on his missing comrade... it was then that he noticed lights burning in the forest. A hidden inn of some sort that you wouldn't be able to see expect in the night when its lights were on. Hakkai brightened and headed for it, hopeful that he'd find Gojyo there. Once inside, the healer walked up to the inn keeper and asked if he'd seen anyone of Gojyo's description. The demon in keep grunted softly and pointed him down the right hallway, telling him which room he'd find his friend in. Hakkai almost ran the distance and knocked on the door.

Gojyo jumped up and glanced at Kougaiji with panicked crimson eyes. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the door, buttoning his pants on the way.

The kappa turned the knob and cracked the door just enough so he could see outside and his face fell.

"H-Hakkai..."

"Gojyo! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you ok!"

The healer moved as if to gain access to the room without pushing against the door and looked at his friend with an expression of both utter relief and complete concern.

Kougaiji leaned up on the bed and looked at his lover curiously. At recognizing the voice his face turned to one of panic and he quickly, yet silently slid from their shared bed and got dressed again. He then returned to the bed and sat on it cross-legged, leaning against the headboard.

"I...uh...shit. What are you doing here!"

Gojyo hissed, still not opening the door further.

Hakkai's face turned to one of pain.

"Looking for you of course... I was worried..."

"You shouldn't be here. I'm not coming with you guys..."

"Gojyo..."

Hakkai had a crestfallen expression, his deep emerald eyes darkening with sorrow. He lowered his head for a moment, as if not sure what to say. When he looked back at his friend, he seemed to blink in surprise.

"You have another scar... Have you been in a fight?"

"I...uh...yeh. Some stupid demon in the woods on my way here..."

The kappa lied.

Kougaiji shrunk back slightly, peering at the window and wondering if he should try for a silent escape.

Hakkai frowned deeply, clasping his hands in front of him.

"You should be more careful koi... I could heal it for you... good as new..."

Gojyo shook his head.

"N-no...its okay. Really..."

"It's not a big deal... It hasn't even scared yet... I could just... erase it..."

Hakkai offered, trying to fake one of his smiles.

"Nah...I kinda like it..."

Gojyo said fondly, running a finger along the cut.

Kou felt him self blush and stared at his lover from the bed, watching him in intense silence.

Hakkai tilted his head to the side, frowning a bit.

"Very well... I just think it's a bit disconcerting is all... It makes you look like him... That Kougaiji..."

The prince jumped at hearing his name.

"W-Well... Hakkai...you should just go back...tell them you didn't find me..."

Gojyo mumbled, staring down at the floor nervously.

"Why did you take the sutras Gojyo? You have no need for them... You don't even know how to handle such magic... So why? Why did you leave without telling me? What could have been so important?"

Hakkai placed his hand on the door, his eyes pleading for an answer from his friend.

"I'm helping out a friend Hakkai. And Sanzo is hardly a friend. I didn't tell you because I knew you would get like this. That's why."

"If it was for a friend of yours, I could have helped you too Gojyo... You didn't need to keep it a secret and run off... Why not come to me? Have I ever betrayed your trust?"

Hakkai frowned deeply, looking at the kappa with pain etched on his face.

Kougaiji slowly got up from the bed and silently padded behind Gojyo, placing his hands on his lover hips and resting his head between his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"N-not if I'm helping...ugh. Never mind Hakkai. J-just...you wouldn't have...agreed with me..."

Gojyo tensed a little then relaxed again, still staring into Hakkai's intense green eyes.

Hakkai looked down, not able to understand. Who could he possibly have been helping that would hurt him so badly? It wasn't like it was...

"...Kougaiji..."

The prince flinched and held a bit tighter to Gojyo's waist, pressing his head against him.

"...Gojyo..."

An almost silent whisper.

Gojyo looked away, his mouth silently saying the words 'I'm sorry.'

Hakkai dropped his hand, his head soon following as he could no longer look at the kappa and hold back his tears. Instead he shook his head absently and turned slightly.

"I hadn't realized... W-we'd grown so far apart... Gojyo... Enough that... you'd run to the arms of the enemy... Perhaps I was mistaken about you... About us..."

Gojyo opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. He suddenly felt guiltier than he ever had in his life.

Kou tensed and grit his teeth, turning away and walking over to the table. He hesitated for a moment before scooping up the sutras and walking back to the door, pushing Gojyo aside slightly and letting the door swing open. He stared at Hakkai with hard eyes before dumping the sutras at his feet.

"Here... take them back... Never thought I'd say this but... They're not worth it. Not worth... seeing Gojyo so hurt... Take them back to your monk and do what you will... But know this Hakkai... I will get them myself one of these days... and when I do... I won't be as charitable with something so precious to me..."

He looked at Gojyo with sad eyes as he said the last part, but quickly put on the warrior 'care less' mask again and walked out of the room, waving over his shoulder.

"See ya... Sanzo party..."

Hakkai blinked in shock, looking from the departing demon to the sutras at his feet-

"N-nani?"

Gojyo hissed and tore his eyes away from his new found and now gone lover, glaring down at the floor.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and frowned.

"You want to help him still? Why? He plans to unleash a horrible evil on this world Gojyo..."

"You don't understand Hakkai! J-Just don't fucking talk to me!"

Gojyo snapped, moving to shut the door angrily.

Hakkai blocked the door from slamming and winced at the pain that shot up his arm in doing so. He looked hard at his friend.

"You say I don't understand and maybe that is because you refuse to talk to me about it! Explain it to be so I can! Above all, we are friends... and I want to help you if I can... Please Gojyo!"

"Because I don't fucking know! I don't know why! That is why I have to tell you wouldn't understand!"

Gojyo hissed through clenched teeth, giving up on slamming the door in his friends face.

"Do you love him?"

Hakkai asked him dead on, his eyes and tone more serious then ever.

Gojyo trembled, unsure of his answer. Sure...he really liked Kou...but love? It was such a strong feeling...

"I-I don't know..."

"Well you better know... If you're willing to risk so much for whatever it is you are feeling..."

"Fuck you! It's not even your fucking business!"

"How is it not! You're my friend Gojyo! And you have been for years... and Kougaiji... is my enemy... or at least so I thought... I don't see you as being a back stabber tho Gojyo... So, I must have the wrong idea about our lil prince friend... If not to destroy us, why would he have needed the sutras? Help me understand this!"

Hakkai pushed open the door, standing tall against his friend as he was unwilling to back down this time.

"To fucking bring his mother back! That's why!"

Gojyo shouted, turning away from his friend.

"He's being blackmailed Hakkai...if he doesn't do everything this bitch says, his mother will be killed."

Hakkai gasped, his eyes wide in surprise as he took in this new information. He looked down, frowning at the sutras at his feet.

"I see... She wants the sutras to revive Gumaou... but in order to get them... Has imprisoned Kougaiji's mother as leverage from him to do all the dirty work... Oh Gojyo..."

Hakkai stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on his friends arm.

"It makes sense now... You couldn't save your own mother because you were too 'weak' at the time... But now you feel you can somehow... make up for it by saving his... right?"

Gojyo glared down at the floor and jerked away from the other demon.

"It's not so much that I want to save his mother for not saving mine...just...I know the pain..."

Hakkai smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Hai... the pain of loosing one so dear to you... I guess you never really get over it..."

"Yeh...you're right...but she wasn't so 'dear' to me, remember Hakkai?"

"She may not have loved you as you desired her to... But I know you loved her Gojyo... You've told me how often as a child you tried to please her... That must have made it worse... and... To have to bear the scars of such pain as well... I know..."

Hakkai pressed his hand to his stomach over his own scar.

Gojyo walked over to the bed and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I-I need him Hakkai...and he left..."

Hakkai winced a bit at that but nodded, leaning over to scoop up the sutras.

"Well then what are you doing sitting here baka?"

The brunette smiled tenderly at his friend.

"Use your head Gojyo... He's a fire demon and it's pouring outside... How far do you think he could go... honestly?"

"Hn...not too far...where could he be hiding then?"

Gojyo asked, lifting his head curiously.

"If you'd just had to put up a tough front and walk away from someone you cared for... where would you go? ... That's open all night?"

"Yeh...a pub. Well then...I think its time to go get my femmy fire demon back...would you agree?"

Hakkai chuckled softly and nodded. His eyes looked a little sad tho.

"Gojyo..."

"Look...Hakkai...I'm sorry...about us. I am..."

Gojyo mumbled, glancing back down at the floor.

"No... It's just that... I... I'd like if you came back... after all this is done... Y'know, bring Kougaiji if you want but... I don't want to loose my best friend..."

"Of course you won't lose me Hakkai...I'm always here..."

Gojyo said, standing up and patting his back reassuringly.

The healer gave his friend a weak smile and nodded.

"Go and get him Gojyo..."

"Thank you Hakkai..."


	5. Chapter 5

Gojyo walked into the all too familiar pub and smiled as he spotted the redhead who was sitting at the bar. He walked up to him and smiled as he sat down next to him.

"Thought you weren't going to leave me Kou..."

"... I never really could have Gojyo... I would have come looking for you later tonight... I jus... I didn't want to cause you pain..."

The fiery demon frowned sadly, swirling his shot of rum.

"Causing me pain? Who decided you were causing me pain? Because it sure as hell wasn't me. Yeh...I felt a little guilty. But that doesn't matter..."

Gojyo mumbled, waving down the bar tender.

Kou lowered his head enough so that his eyes were shaded behind his crimson bangs.

"... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...you haven't done anything wrong. And I don't know where you get the impression that you have."

Gojyo said, shaking his head and tipping back his shot.

"I'm jus kinda new to this whole... lovers... relationship... thing we have... I mean... what am I to you Gojyo?"

The redhead looked up curiously.

Gojyo glanced over at him with warmth in his crimson eyes.

"Mine. That's what you are. You are no one else's...I am no one else's. You are mine...and I am yours..."

"…"

"...What? Say something will you? You're making me kinda nervous..."

Gojyo said as he looked away, taking another shot.

The prince leaned in, placing his hand on Gojyo's thigh and whispering in his ear.

"Take me somewhere Gojyo..."

"Where would you like to go Kougaiji?"

He asked, placing a hand over the youkai's.

"Somewhere nice... Somewhere where it's warm..."

"Then let's go back to our room Kou..."

Gojyo whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

The pureblood let out a soft wispy groan of response, not wanting to draw attention. He quickly downed his shot and nabbed the bottle to take along, pulling Gojyo outside with him.

Gojyo blinked curiously then ginned.

"Alright...lead the way babe..."

Kou headed around the back of the bar towards the hotel. But he didn't get much further then the alley before he pushed his lover up against the wall, kissing him deeply. Gojyo grunted in surprise and lifted a hand to cup the back of the prince's head.

"K-Kou...you're gonna get sick out here..."

The crimson prince panted and looked around, still feeling the hotel was too far as his impatience and sex drive had gotten the better of him. But he knew Gojyo was right. Rain and fire didn't mix well and Kou was weakened if he spent too much time in a storm... despite loving them. He groaned and nodded, heading back for the hotel.

Gojyo quickly lead their way to the room they shared and kicked open the door, very aware of his growing erection. He was already irritated that him and Kou weren't fucking yet. Kou slammed the door again and bolted it so no one would disturb them. He bit the cork out of the bottle of rum and spat it to the floor before taking another long slug of it.

"Would come here and fuck me already!"

Gojyo snapped, unbuttoning his own pants and tugging them down after kicking off his boots.

The demon prince grinned and licked his lips, setting the bottle down on the table and stripping off his pants and jacket as he moved towards the bed. Once nude, he pounced and pressed his lover down into the well worked out mattress, kissing him passionately. Gojyo groaned and arched against him, opening his mouth to invite the youkai in. Kougaiji loved the taste of hard liquor and tobacco on his lovers tongue and he tried his best to soak up as much of it as he could with his own, groaning as he trailed his claws over his lover's lean body. Gojyo gripped Kou's shoulders tight and rocked up hard with a loud moan of desire.

"F-fuck me Kou...please...now."

The pure blood growled softly, leaning down to nip at his lovers exposed nipple as he stroked over his straining length teasingly.

"G-gods...I must be in some fucking illusion hell right now..."

He mumbled to himself as Kougaiji continued to tease him.

"... Mmm... Hell and Heaven share a fine line babe..."

Kou grinned up at his partner devilishly before turning and slipping off the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you brat!"

Gojyo hissed in irritation at his lover's sudden departure. Kou smiled sensually back over his shoulder as he walked back to the table, grabbing the rum bottle. He glanced at the rain outside for a moment, his finger tracing the open lip of the glass.

"I had an idea..."

"Oh...? And what's that? Because I'm getting pretty damn impatient."

The smaller redhead walked back over and kneeled on the bed between his lovers legs, pushing them open more and grabbing the rum bottle.

"I was thinkin' of something a bit more... tasteful then spit this time..."

He gave his lover a mischievous grin as he poured some of the liquor over his lovers groin. Gojyo yelped and jerked away from his lover.

"That was cold you idiot!"

Kou caught him and held him down possessively.

"For now... wait and see..."

The dark prince poured some more on himself and hissed before leaning over and thrusting into his lover, using the rum as a lube. Gojyo arched at the sudden invasion and groaned quietly, reaching up to run his long fingers through Kou's hair. The smaller demon had learned quickly how to accustom himself to the tight heat, so it only took him a moments pause before he began thrusting into his beautiful partner with slow deep grinds from his hips. The kappa moaned, almost sounding as if he were a professional whore and gripped the redhead's hair tight. Kougaiji answered his lover with a deep throated growl of pleasure, hunching his shoulders as the friction started to activate the rum that lubed his passage. Each thrust grew a bit warmer and the fire demon shuddered with the wonderful sensations of being encased by what felt like a living flame. Not hot enough to burn mind you, but more like the heat that comes from a fireplace on a cold winter's night. The sound of his lovers moans in combination with the steady drum of rain setting his pace made it utter perfection.

"F-Fuck...Kou-Kougaiji...harder...m-more..."

Gojyo cried out, rocking back to meet his lovers hips. Moaning at the growing heat, the crimson prince picked up the pace, pounding into his lover hard and deep, wanting to hear him scream in ecstasy... wanting to please him like no man ever had, or would again if he had any say in it... The water sprite reached down and began to stroke his own erection, finding this situation almost unbearable. The heat...the pleasure...it was driving him insane... Extreme heat had never really been an issue for Kougaiji. Being a demon of fire, many of his attacks involved him being encased in it... However, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his beloved in any way... so he slowed the pace just a bit so that the rum would settle slightly. The pure blood panted heavily, gazing down his glassy eyes at his lover.

"Y-you ok... Gojyo...?"

"G-Gods yes! Keep going Kou...as hard and fast as you possible can..."

Gojyo moaned out.

How could he say no to that? Kougaiji moaned his lovers name and grabbed his kappa's legs to rest them on his shoulders, giving him better access. He held Gojyo up as he slammed into his tight ass over and over, moaning every other breath. Gojyo cried out and arched as he was penetrated to the hilt.

"S-So...good...Kou...m-more..."

"Uhnn... I love the sound... of your voice... when I-I'm totally... fucking you... senseless..."

Kougaiji grinned and leaned over, doubling his lover over almost in two. Gojyo gripped the sheets beneath him and growled at his lover for more... The dark prince continued to slam into his needy partner, his head lowered as he panted deep and shallow for breath that burned his lungs as much as the rum burned deliciously at his cock. He came suddenly. All the sensations just becoming too overwhelming and he moaned loud, arching back. Gojyo arched up as he spilled his own seed and moaned loudly. The smaller redhead collapsed over his lover, panting heavily as his sweat covered body trembled.

"H-holy ... hell... uhhhnnn..."

Gojyo wrapped and arm around his lover and sighed in content.

"Still the best fuck I've ever had..."

Kou chuckled softly, pulling out and laying over his lover with a soft in take of breath. He trailed his fingers lazily over his lovers side in a soothing caress.

"Mmm... I don't know why we didn't try this sooner... I've always found you attractive..."

"Hn...and here I thought I was just an annoying abandoned street punk who was looking for his fifteen minutes of fame..."

Gojyo chuckled at that.

"You still are... Just like I'm nothing more then the wanna-be badass who always snaps at people..."

"Well I would have to say you were wrong on one part Kou...I have more than fifteen minutes of fame with you..."

Kougaiji blushed a bit and looked up, leaning up enough to look at his lover.

"Hai... and I haven't snapped at you once in the last two days... Well... not since… we... "

Trails off with a shy smile.

"Since you were de-virginized and you fucked my brains out twice?"

Gojyo suggested with a grin.

"Gojyo!"

The prince lightly smacked him and sat up, grabbing the bottle from earlier and taking a long drink from it.

"Mmm.. Do try to have a 'little' tact in the presence of a prince... hmm?"

"How about...no...you wouldn't mind if you weren't so fem Kougaiji..."

The smaller redhead bristled.

"This coming from a man who's been at my mercy twice?"

He looked back with smug pleasure.

"I was nice to you...didn't want to hurt your pretty little head."

Gojyo said, taking the bottle away and talking a large gulp.

"Ha! Hurt me? You wish! Sure you got me the first round, but I only need to be in the ring with you once to know all your weaknesses oh mighty Gojyo..."

Kougaiji smirked.

"Face it... I've got you in the palm of my hand..."

"Oh yeah? And what are my weaknesses? Do tell me...or...try to show me..."

The tanned demon smirked, looking at his lover.

"I think that cum on your stomach is proof enough that I already have..."

"My weakness is giving in to redheaded bimbos who can get me off?"

Gojyo asked with an evil grin.

"You said it, not me... and who the hell you callin' a bimbo!"

Kou growled softly, balling a fist, tho with no real intension to use it.

"You my dear. You. My weakness is not my cum all over my stomach. Yes, I have weaknesses...but you will never find them if I can help it."

The young demon quickly reached over and grabbed Gojyo's smokes, hopping off the bed and holding them in a taunting manner.

"What about this weakness?"

Gojyo jumped up and growled.

"Give them back...its not a weakness. It's an addiction, and if I don't get them back, I will not give you sex for a month."

Kou pouted and wiggled the pack in front of Gojyo.

"Aw... No need to be such a sour sport Go-chi... Just admit that I do know how to get under your skin... And in it... over and over..."

He laughed in a sultry tone.

"Do you want sex?" Gojyo asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Of course! What healthy male doesn't?"

"Then give me the cigarettes."

"Mmmm... No... I think I'll keep 'em until you give me a better reason not to..."

The kappa reached down quickly, his hand creating a vice around his lovers cock.

"That good enough for you? I think you need that..."

The prince let out a choked gasp, arching back slightly at the rough manhandling. He shivered, not daring to move but still arching back enough with his arm outstretched above him to be just out of Gojyo's reach.

"T-try harder..."

He smirked, still trying to win this little game, despite the risk of loosing his prick. Gojyo squeezed harder, pulling him closer with his grip on Kougaiji's manhood.

"Give me those cigarettes...now."

Kougaiji hissed in slight discomfort, stepping closer and looking up at his lover with slightly pained eyes.

"Y-you drive a... hard bargain..."

He relinquished the pack, gritting his teeth slightly. Gojyo smiled and let go.

"I knew you would see it my way Kou...no one gets away with threatening my cancer."

Kou panted and held himself tenderly, glaring at Gojyo.

"Don't know how you could love a thing so much that could kill you..."

Gojyo grinned and pushed him back onto the bed gently.

"You could kill me too you know...but I don't think you would... Now it is time to pay for taking my cigarettes..."

The pureblood blinked up softly, cocking an un-amused brow.

"What? You gonna punish me by making me smoke one?"

"Mmmm...I'm going to make you beg me for mercy...does that sound good?"

Gojyo grinned and ran his tongue down the prince's jaw line.

Kou shivered, gritting his teeth and hooding his eyes slightly as his hands lifted to rest on his lover's shoulders. He smiled and closed his lilac eyes, soaking in everything the kappa had to offer. How ironic though, he thought to himself, that a 'commoner' such as Gojyo was the only person who could ever bring this prince to his knees and make him beg for sweet release. His lover was a fine warrior indeed… He went into 'battle' knowing all of the holes in his defensive outer wall. However, Kougaiji couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be bested by… All night long if possible.


End file.
